


Riding

by smolder



Series: Nostalgia [12]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolder/pseuds/smolder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"....And through it all the mounting anticipation bubbling within her belly for who she is going to see."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. "Beauty and the Beast" and "Sleeping Beauty" belong to Disney.  
> Prompt: _Riding._

It is a long journey, she knows intellectually - Belle always studies the maps carefully in the library before each of these autumn trips her husband alows her, although by now it is deeply ingrained into her being - but, it feels short.  
  
Too short.  
  
She so thoroughly enjoys every part of the ride though. The steady feel of her horse under her, the quiet of the forest with it's changing leaves around her. The solitude and ability to read whenever she likes - her steed knows the way after all.  
  
And through it all the mounting anticipation bubbling within her belly for who she is going to see.  
  
But Belle knows once she reaches Aurora's castle it will be as if a clock has started counting down in her mind. Constantly reminding her of how little time she has left until she will have to leave again - oh, it won't be as if they won't have a wonderful time. Never that. She could never have a bad time with Aurora.  
  
But, once those perfect eyes fall upon her and almost seem to sing with joy without even making a sound and that soft soft hand closes upon hers....  
  
Well, once it begins it will end. And then she will be riding back home.  
  
That trip - now, that trip does always seem just as long as it actually is.


End file.
